Ojamajos in Disney World
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: You've seen them in the original Disneyland park, now your favorite witches are taking it to the east coast! Disney World in Florida! 4 parks, 9 witches, 1 cool time!
1. Magic Kingdom Part 1

Ojamajos In Disney World!

Avant title: _The Ojamajos are sporting brand new Disney costumes!_

_Doremi is Penny, Hana is Bolt, Momoko is Rhino, and Aiko is Mittens._

_Onpu dresses as EVE from WALL-E._

_Hazuki is styling a kawaii Dory costume and Poppu is Nemo!_

_Jou-Sama has dressed up ass Tiana from The Princess and The Frog (The newest Disney film!)._

_And Majorin? She's not dressing as a villain this time, oh no. Majorin is dressed as Captain Amelia (My very favorite Disney character!!!!)._

"_Minna, we look awesome!" Aiko said._

"_And so cute too." Onpu struck a pose._

"_We're ready for our second Disney adventure!" The Ojamajos all agreed._

"_And we're ready too." Majorin said. "Wouldn't you agree, Captain Nekomimi-Sama?"_

"_Eh?" Everyone went._

_Just then, the __**real **__Captain Amelia stepped in. She was dressed up like Majorin. They stood with their backs to each other and smirked at the confused Ojamajos._

"_I can't tell them apart!!!" Doremi shouted._

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Magic Kingdom Part 1

The Ojamajos have arrived at Disney World's Magic Kingdom.

"Minna, I can't believe we're here!" Doremi said.

"Disney World is much bigger than Disneyland." Hazuki said, reading her Disney World guidebook.

"And because we helped out at Disneyland, the people here at Disney World have given us the Cinderella Castle Suite to stay in." Onpu said.

"We get a whole castle to ourselves!" Hana squealed.

"It looks so much bigger than Jou-Sama's palace in Majo Kai." Momoko said.

"Nani yo?" Jou-Sama said. "Momoko-Chan, it's not a real castle, you know."

"Oh, I know that."

"So what're we waitin' for?" Aiko said. "Let's check out our suite!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, the girls had entered into an extremely elegant suite.

**(I've only seen the Cinderella Castle Suite on TV, you know.)**

"Sugoi!!!" Everyone went.

"It's so pretty." Poppu said.

"Now this is a hotel room fit for a Queen." Jou-Sama said.

"Even I have to admit, the people here at Disney have exceptional tastes." Majorin said.

"It says here in my Disney World guidebook that Walt Disney and his family were going to live here." Hazuki said.

"Hountou ni?" Doremi asked.

Hazuki nodded, "Yes, but Walt Disney died of lung cancer. So this room was used by telephone operators."

"I think this is the way he would've wanted it." Onpu said.

"True, true." Aiko and Momoko agreed.

Doremi let out a dreamy sigh, "I must be the luckiest Bishoujou in the world if I'm staying in a castle. Too bad it's not a real castle."

"If it was a real castle, I'd love to live here." Jou-Sama said.

"Yeah! Then you'd be Queen of Disney World!" Hana said.

"Disney World no Jou? Hmm... ... ... That would be rather interesting."

"Queen of Witches and Queen of Disney?" Majorin said. "Somehow I don't think you'd be able to handle ruling over a kingdom and a theme park."

"Well, Majorin is right. I do have a lot of pressure ruling over Majo Kai, but ruling over a theme park?" Jou-Sama wondered. "Ara, it's too much!"

"Majorin-San is right." Onpu said. "Being Queen of Witches and Disney would be hard."

"All that aside, we have a lot of park to cover!" Momoko said. "Disney World's Magic Kingdom has the same rides like at Disneyland. Including my very, very, very, **very **favorite ride!"

"I thought you didn't have a favorite ride, Momo-Chan." Doremi said.

"Ohh, there's one ride that has captured my heart."

"What's that?" Poppu asked.

Momoko took in a deep breath, and then bursted out, singing, "**Ohh It's a Small World After All—" **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" **Majorin screamed at the top of her lungs. **"Anything but that!"**

"My goodness, Majorin! I think I've just gone deaf!" Jou-Sama snapped out.

"Watashitachi mo!" The others (Except Momoko) said.

"It's not my fault! I despise that song!!" Majorin snapped back. If you have read Ojamajos in Disneyland, you'll know why Majorin hates the 'It's a Small World' ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we're here at Cinderella Castle." Onpu was holding the map. "Wow! Magic Kingdom looks almost like Disneyland."

"Yeah, but Magic Kingdom looks a bit smaller, though." Doremi said.

"So, what are we gonna ride first?" Poppu said.

"Minna-San, since Poppu-Chan didn't come with us to Disneyland in California, it seems fitting that she choose the first ride." Jou-Sama said.

"She's right." Aiko said.

"What do you want to ride first, Poppu-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

Poppu looked at the map for a few seconds. "This! This one!"

"Peter Pan's Flight?" Doremi said. "That sounds pretty good."

"And it's next to my favorite ride!" Momoko squealed. She was about to sing the 'Small World' song, when Majorin covered her mouth.

"Sing one note of that song... ..." Majorin glared at Momoko, "And I'll tear your lips off."

"Music hater!!!" Momoko said.

Now, let me make this clear: Just because the Ojamajos are VIP guests at the Disney World Resort, that doesn't mean they automatically get 'Front-of-the-line' privileges. They have to wait in line like everyone else. Unless you have Fastpass! That handy little feature that lets you beat the lines at certain attractions (Remember that now!!).

In Peter Pan's Flight, the Ojamajos soared over Neverland.

"Whee! I'm flying on a pirate ship!" Hana laughed.

"Look over there! It's Captain Hook!" Poppu exclaimed.

"And the crocodile!" Hazuki pointed out.

"Give it up, ya codfish! Arrgh!" Aiko said.

"I think I know what Ai-Chan's favorite ride is." Onpu said.

"Pirates of the Carribbean." She and Doremi said.

"Yeah, but it's not my favorite." Aiko turned to them.

"So, then, what is your favorite?" Doremi asked.

"That's a secret."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hey, can you guys set me straight? Does anybody here know what 'Nekomimi' means?)**


	2. Magic Kingdom Part 2

Chapter 2: Magic Kingdom Part 2

"What's next, mamizu?" Hana asked.

"I think Ai-Chan wanted to choose the next ride." Hazuki said.

"But I wanna ride—" Momoko started to whine, but Majorin cut her off.

"Don't say it!!!" Majorin snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Momoko said. "What do you wanna ride, Ai-Chan?"

Aiko let out a smirk and said, "The Haunted Mansion."

"**Haunted Mansion?!" **Hazuki squealed.

"Doushite?!" Doremi asked, surprised.

"I can't explain it, but it's my favorite ride." Aiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Hana-Chan'll ride with you, Aiko Mama!" Hana said.

"With all due respect, Aiko-Chan, we'd rather not." Jou-Sama said. The last time they rode the Haunted Mansion, she and the others were scared beyond their wits, except Hana for some reason.

"Suit yourselves." Aiko said. Then she and Hana walked over to Liberty Square, where the Haunted Mansion was.

"Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan, let's go check out Mickey's PhillarMagic." Doremi said.

"Ara, Majorin, mite! It's the Mad Tea Party." Jou-Sama said. "Will you please ride with me?"

Majorin sighed, "I can't say no to you, Your Majesty." **(Yes, that's right. The Mad Tea Party is Jou-Sama's favorite Disney ride.)**

"Poppu-Chan, you wanna do my favorite ride with me?" Momoko asked.

"But I want to ride Winnie the Pooh." Poppu said.

"Well... ... ... ..." Momoko thought for a little bit. "Okay! Let's go see Pooh Bear!"

"Ya-Ta!" Poppu exclaimed.

As she and Poppu walked off, Momoko turned and stated to the audience in English, "I can always ride It's a Small World later."

**('Ojamajo Wa Koko Ni Iru' By Maho Dou playing)**

The song matched their first day in Disney World perfectly, in my opinion.

Aiko and Hana were having fun at the Haunted Mansion. Doremi, Hazuki and Onpu were having some laughs at Mickey's PhillarMagic **(That's not a ride, it's a 3-D movie.)**. Majorin and the Queen are having a blast on the Mad Tea Party **(The Spinning Teacups!!). **Jou-Sama was trying to spin their cup as fast as she possibly could. Momoko and Poppu were riding The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and watching Pooh and Piglet get blown around on a blustery day.

After lunch in Frontierland, Aiko, Momoko and Poppu rode on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Doremi, Hazuki and the Queen tried out the carrousel in Fantasyland. Onpu, Hana and Majorin rode on Dumbo.

"Whee! Faster Pao-Chan!!" Hana yelled. She still thinks Dumbo is Pao-Chan!!

"How many times must I tell you?! This is not Pao-Chan!!" Majorin yelled.

"Whee!" Hana didn't care. She was having too much fun.

As the day went by, Doremi, Poppu, Hazuki, Jou-Sama and Majorin went on the Jungle Cruise while Aiko, Momoko, Hana and Onpu did Splash Mountain for a quick cool off.

And while the Ojamajos were riding Space Mountain in Tomorrowland, Jou-Sama didn't mind signing a few autographs here and there. She liked making the little kids happy. Even Majorin didn't mind the attention (At least they didn't say 'Witch!').

"Excuse me, Miss Queen, may I have your autograph?" A five-year old girl dressed up as Cinderella held up her autograph book to Jou-Sama.

"Why of course you may." Jou-Sama spoke in her English voice. **(Okay, yes, I do mean her voice from the English Doremi Dub. Please don't get me wrong, the dub SUCKED!!!! BUT! I like Jou-Sama's voice in English, though her dub name leaves a lot to be desired.) **When she gave the autograph book back, Jou-Sama even threw in a hug. (And I think that would be somewhat true to her nature!)

In Tomorrowland, the Ojamajos decided to make a little wager while waiting in line for Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. **(And please, bare with me people, I'm making all this up as I go along.)**

"Okay, whoever gets the highest score, picks the last ride for today." Onpu said.

"And whoever gets the lowest score... ... ..." Momoko said. "Umm... ..."

"Has to buy dinner for everybody!" Aiko said.

"I am so gonna win!" Doremi said.

Only Doremi's attitude changed just minutes after finishing the ride.

"No! I lost!" Doremi cried out.

"This always happens when Doremi Mama thinks she can win." Hana stated.

"You're not helping, Hana-Chan."

"Well, I won. That means I pick the last ride." Aiko said.

"And you have to pay for dinner, Doremi-Chan!" Momoko taunted.

"Sona... ..." Doremi sweatdropped in despair.

"Daijoubu, Doremi-Chan. I'll help you pay for dinner." Hazuki said.

"Arigato, Hazuki-Chan."

"And for our last ride today... ... Hana-Chan, Momo-Chan, ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Aiko winked at them.

"Oh we're thinkin'." Momoko winked back.

"Right, right." Hana let out a sly smile.

Then Aiko, Momoko and Hana went arm-in-arm and skipped off singing,

Aiko, Momoko, Hana: **Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

**We pilage, we plunder, we rifle and loot**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

**We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

The others looked at them.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em..." Doremi said.

"We might as well join 'em!" Onpu said.

Doremi, Hazuki and Onpu went arm-in-arm, skipping after their friends.

Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu: **Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

**We extort, we pilfer, we flich and sack**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

**Maraud and embezzle and even highjack**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**

Aiko, Momoko, Hana: **Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

**We kindle and char, inflame and ignite**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

Aiko: **We burn up the city, we're really a fright**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!**

All: **Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

**We're rascals, we're scoundrels, we're villains and knaves**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

Momoko: **We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

"I don't know the words to the song, but I'll give it a shot!" Poppu said.

Poppu: **Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

All: **We're beggars, we're blighters and ne'er do-well cads**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

**Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads**

**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**

They skipped all the way to the Pirates ride singing the song like happy, merry idiots (I mean this in a good way!).

"I never got a chance to say this the first time, but these pirates sound like such brutes." Jou-Sama said, arms folded. "Demo ne, the way Doremi-Chan-Tachi sing that song... ... It sounds so fun!"

While the Queen and the Ojamajos got into the Pirates line.... ... ...

"Majorin, aren't you coming?" Jou-Sama called.

"I'll be right there, Your Highness." Majorin said. She took out her pocket watch to check the time. Then Majorin started to softly hum the Pirates song. The red-violet witch chuckled at this and said, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."

**(AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! If you can't see it, but I got that little bit with Majorin from the end of the Pirates of the Caribbean movie and the first one, mind you. Gomenasai, minna-san, but I just HAD to put it in there! I've said it before, I will say it again, these theme park stories are supposed to be random!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, the Ojamajos relaxed in their luxurious castle suite. They all slipped into their P.J.'s and, well... ... ... ... However Jou-Sama and Majorin look in pajamas or whatever.

They were trying to decide on a movie to watch, but... ... ... Eh heh heh... ... ...

"Wanna watch Bolt!!" Hana yelled.

"No! We're watching Cinderella!!" Momoko yelled.

"Bolt!"

"Cinderella!"

"**BOLT!"**

"**CINDERELLA!!"**

It was like that for a good while.

"Minna-San, I wish this were a real castle." Majorin said.

"Yeah, then we could lock those two in the dungeon." Doremi said.

"But that's so mean." Hazuki said.

"At this rate, Momo-Chan and Hana-Chan are gonna destroy the suite with their fighting." Onpu said.

"We can lock them in the bathroom." Aiko suggested.

"It's not a dungeon, but we'll take what we can get." Poppu said.

Jou-Sama snapped her fingers to magically put Momoko and Hana in the bathroom and lock the door.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Momoko yelled.

"Let us out!" Hana yelled.

"You two may come out when you stop fighting." Jou-Sama scolded the two of them.

"Okay, now what movie are we gonna watch?" Doremi asked.

"I think we should watch this one." Onpu said. "Ratatouille."

"We agree!" They all said.

"We don't!" Momoko and Hana said from inside the bathroom.

"Quiet in there!" Majorin snapped.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I think they'll calm down in a few hours." Jou-Sama said. "Go ahead and put in the movie, Onpu-Chan."

"Okay!" Onpu said.

"What's this movie about anyway?" Poppu asked.

"I think it's about a rat who wants to be a famous French chef."

"Nezumi?" Everyone sweatdropped. **(Nezumi= mouse or rat.)**

"Let's just watch the movie and see what happens." Hazuki said.

After the movie was done and over with, everyone was completely conked out.

"Hello?" Momoko said. "Minna? We're still in here."

"Mamizu?" Hana said.

"Come on, let us out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I know. I'm so evil for leaving Momoko and Hana in the bathroom.)**


	3. EPCOT Part 1

Chapter 3: EPCOT Part 1

The next morning, the Ojamajos had a slow start. Doremi rolled out of her bed and crashed on the floor.

"Ow... ..." Doremi groaned.

Jou-Sama yawned, "I think that's our cue to wake up, Majorin."

"You wake up." Majorin grumbled out. Okay, so Majorin is not a morning person.

Hazuki put on her glasses, Aiko yawned and rubbed her eyes, and Onpu shook her head a little.

"Ohayou, minna." Doremi got up from the floor.

"Ohayou." The others said.

Jou-Sama got up from her bed, and went over to the bathroom. But when she opened the door, the Queen made a startling discovery.

"KYAH!!!!!!" That scream scared the Ojamajos and shocked Majorin awake.

"Jou-Sama doushita no?!" Majorin asked, a bit frantic. **(Translation: Queen, what's wrong?)**

Jou-Sama turned to Majorin and said, "We left Momoko-Chan and Hana-Chan in the bathroom all night."

"Oh. I knew we forgot something." Majorin said, more calmly.

"I can't believe you guys left us in there!" Momoko said.

"Jou-Sama is so mean!" Hana said, starting to cry.

"H-H-Hountouni gomenasai!" Jou-Sama apologized.

Momoko pointed a finger and said, "Oh it's too late for sorry now. We're gonna getcha! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... ... ... But Hana-Chan and I are gonna getcha!"

"Revenge!" Hana exclaimed.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Jou-Sama sweatdropped with regret.

"W-well, don't worry about it." Onpu said. "We'll keep a close eye on them."

"That does not make me feel any better, Onpu-Chan!" Jou-Sama was still worried as she went into the bathroom.

"Aren't you two taking this too far?" Majorin said.

"Well, she locked us in the bathroom!" Momoko said.

"I don't think that's any reason to get revenge on Jou-Sama." Hazuki said.

"You did kinda deserve it." Aiko said.

"Right, right." Doremi nodded in agreement. "You and Hana-Chan were really going at it last night."

"Etto... ... I... ... Guess you guys are right." Momoko hung her head. "But still! We should've watched Cinderella last night! We are in her castle, you know!"

"Oh do not start that again or we'll keep you and Hana-Chan locked in the bathroom again and we'll have all the fun!!" Majorin snapped, trying to make a point.

"Fine..." Momoko said. "Then Hana-Chan and I won't get revenge on the Queen."

"Well, it does seem unfair. Getting back at Jou-Sama for something you deserve." Onpu said.

"Yeah, I guess it is unfair."

"Yeah..." Hana said.

"So then, Hana-Chan," Momoko turned to Hana, "maybe tonight we could watch Cinderella?"

"Okay!" Hana chirped happily.

"Good to see you two made up." Aiko said.

"Did you hear that, Your Majesty? Momoko-Chan and Hana-Chan came to an understanding. They're not gonna take revenge on you." Majorin said.

Jou-Sama poked her head out of the bathroom for a moment and said, "Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, they were standing outside the Magic Kingdom park entrance.

"So whici park are we going to today?" Doremi asked.

"I think we should go to EPCOT." Hazuki said.

"EPCOT?" Everyone said.

"Is EPCOT even a real word?" Aiko said.

"No. It stands for Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow." Hazuki explained. "It's just easier to call the park EPCOT."

"How do we get there?" Poppu asked.

"Yeah, we're all the way here in Magic Kingdom." Momoko said.

"We could walk there." Onpu said.

"But it's too far away." Doremi said.

"I think we can take the Monorail to the park." Hazuki said.

"What's a Monorail?" Hana asked.

"It's like a train, but it's powered by magnets."

"Sugoi!" Everyone said.

"The Monorail station is over there. We should hurry and catch a ride to EPCOT." Doremi said.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Hana jumped up and down, then zoomed off to the Monorail.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who put extra sugar in Hana-Chan's cereal this morning?" Majorin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the EPCOT park entrance, the Ojamajos stared up at Spaceship Earth.

"Oh! So cool!" They said.

"What is that, Doremi Mama?" Hana asked.

"According to the map, it's Spaceship Earth." Doremi said.

"Looks like a giant silver golf ball, if ya ask me." Aiko said. **(A/N) Ahahahaha! A golf ball!)**

"Well, it's much more than that. We can go inside it." Onpu said.

"It sounds sugoi!" Poppu said.

"The line's over that way." Momoko said.

"Minna-San, Majorin wa?" Jou-Sama asked.

"She's over there!" Hazuki pointed out. "What's she doing by the phones?"

Majorin was doing something over by the phones near the Guest Relations Center. "Yes. Yes, I see." She was speaking to someone... ... ... ... ... In near perfect English! "Thank you very much." She hung up. Everyone looked at her. "Nani?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could speak English?" Jou-Sama said.

"I thought it would come in handy. This way, I don't have to rely on Momoko for translation."

"How did you learn?" Doremi asked.

"I taught myself." Majorin said. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

"Majorin-San's not one to keep secrets." Onpu said. "What were you doing on the phone anyway?"

"I was making reservations for lunch in World Showcase."

"Lunch? Hountou ni?" Doremi asked. "Where?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out."

"Ooh! It's a surprise." Momoko said.

"Don't worry about it, Doremi-Chan." Aiko said. "Let's just have some fun!"

"Okay, okay..." Doremi said.

"There's the line for Spaceship Earth! Come on!" Hana said.

Now, according to my online sources, the Spaceship Earth attraction (The symbol of EPCOT) has been completely redesigned! I'm not big on the details, so I have no idea what went on in there. **(Plus I agree with Ai-Chan. Spaceship Earth does look like a giant golf ball. It's a little joke I made up!) **Anyway, next they checked out the Innovations exhibits (Both East and West). The girls had a lot of fun playing with the toys of the future.

"Ney look! It's Mission: SPACE!" Momoko said.

"Ooh! Hana-Chan wanna go flying in space!" Hana said.

"It says here on the map, there's two versions of the ride." Hazuki said. "The original and a milder version." **(Yes! It's true! It's the first time Disney has offered a different version of a park ride!)**

"With all due respect, we'll sit this one out." Jou-Sama said.

"I don't think I'm tall enough to ride it anyway." Poppu said.

"Maybe next time, Poppu." Doremi said.

"Momo-Chan, Hana-Chan and I are gonna ride the original version." Aiko said.

"Then Onpu-Chan, Hazuki-Chan and I'll try out the milder ride." Doremi said.

"Poppu-Chan, make sure Jou-Sama and Majorin-San don't get mobbed!" Momoko said.

"No worries, minna!" Poppu said.

"Good luck on your mission, you three." Aiko said, saluting Doremi, Hazuki and Onpu.

"Good luck to you too." Doremi saluted back.

After they got into their respective lines... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I think there's a gift shop somewhere." Jou-Sama said, looking at her own map. "Our fans won't bother us if we're shopping."

"Let's go!" Poppu jumped up.

"As long as we aren't mobbed... ..." Majorin said. "I'm happy."

* * *

**(Phew! Finally updated! Gomenasai, Minna-San, demo ne I hope y'all are enjoying this! Next chapter, the Ojamajos hang out in Future World and World Showcase!)**


	4. EPCOT Part 2

Chapter 4: EPCOT Part 2

"Flying in a rocket ship is great!" Hana cheered, skipping out of the Mission: SPACE ride.

"It all felt so real." Onpu said.

"Disney parks really do their research." Hazuki said.

"Hey, minna, let's head over to EPCOT's Character Spot!" Momoko said.

"I wanna get my picture taken with Mickey!" Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan wants a picture with Pluto!" Hana said.

"It's only fair that Poppu-Chan gets a picture with Mickey." Aiko said.

"Then let's go!" Doremi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was crowded at the EPCOT Character Spot. Poppu giggled as she was being cuddled by Mickey. Hana gave Pluto a kiss on the nose. Pluto then licked Hana as the camera flashed. Aiko and Momoko posed with Donald. Hazuki, Onpu and Doremi got a big hug from Goofy.

The people weren't expecting a surprise appearance from Jou-Sama and Majorin. There was a huge crowd as kids tried to get an autograph, a picture or a hug from the two witches. Jou-Sama and Majorin had gotten used to the whole 'park character' deal.

"Are you two like the bestest bestest bestest friends in the whole entire world?" A 6-year old girl asked.

"Why, yes, we are. Ney, Majorin?" Jou-Sama said, using her English voice.

"If you say so, Your Majesty." Majorin said.

**(I do consider them friends! And a couple! Although evidence suggests their relationship is strictly professional.)**

Later, Hana, Poppu, Jou-Sama and Majorin went on the ride 'Journey Into Imagination With Figment'. A ride that combines imagination with the five senses, with a scientist host and a crazy, fun, little purple dragon named Figment. You know? Like 'A figment of your imagination'? Hana and Poppu waved their hands in the air and sang along with Figment.

Poppu & Hana: **Imagination! Imagination!**

**(Okay, so I forget the words to the song...)**

"Well, at least it's better than THAT song." Majorin said.

Jou-Sama was quietly humming the 'Small World' song.

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin snapped.

"I didn't do it." Jou-Sama said, being as oh-so innocent as she could possibly be

Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu, Aiko and Momoko were watching the 3-D, In-Your-Face film 'Honey I Shrunk The Audience'. Hazuki was freaking out over the special effects, but it didn't matter because the other people were screaming too.

At The Land Pavillion, they all rode on Soarin'. The same ride from the California Disney Park. **(The fans demanded it!!)**

When they went onto the 'Living With The Land' ride, they were especially impressed with the hydroponic plants. Yes, even though it does look boring, I thought it was pretty cool.

Then, it was onto The Seas with Nemo and Friends. It used to be called The Living Seas, but then they remodeled it into a Finding Nemo themed attraction. It's true!!

"Doremi Mama, take Hana-Chan's picture!" Hana said. She made it look like she was about to be eaten by a shark, but it was really a fake.

"Okay, Hana-Chan!" Doremi took the picture.

"Fish are friends, not food!" Aiko and Momoko said. **(Hey! They just quoted the movie!)**

"Vegetarian sharks?" Onpu said. "Well, only in cartoons."

"I hate sharks. Theyr'e so scary." Hazuki said.

They grabbed some seats for the 'Turtle Talk With Crush' show. It's a live, totally unrehearsed chat with the cool surfer dude turtle Crush! **(Oh yeah, that's right, I went there!)**

"Whoa, check it out." Crush swam on screen. "What's up, dudes?"

All the kids gave their little hellos and stuff.

Hana did her traditional, "CHIISU!"

"I'm gonna talk to this little dudette over there." Crush said, pointing at Momoko. "What's your name, dudette?"

"I'm Momoko!" Momoko said, turning on her English.

"Momoko. Awesome. Where you from, dudette?"

"My friends and I live all the way in Japan."

"Aww sweet. Got some Japanese dudettes in the house." Crush said.

"The turtle's talking about us." Poppu said. "Doremi, what does 'dudette' mean?"

"I wish I knew." Doremi said.

Jou-Sama and Majorin looked at each other and said, "We don't get it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's head over to World Showcase, minna." Onpu said. "Sugoi! There's a Japan Pavillion. We can totally go shopping!"

"And Majorin-San said we're havin' lunch there, too." Aiko said.

"Yeah, where are we having lunch anyway?" Poppu asked.

"Na-I-Sho." Majorin said. She looked at her watch. "In about 10 minutes, the restaurant will be ready for us."

"Speaking of lunch... ..." Doremi smelled a familiar aroma at the Coral Reef Restaurant. "It's steak! Minna, can't we eat here for lunch?"

Majorin grabbed Doremi by the back of her shirt. "Doremi-Chan, we already have reservations and you are not going to break them!!" She dragged Doremi away and out of The Seas.

"Sona! I want steak!!!" Doremi cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, they were at the United Kingdom in World Showcase.

"Wow! This place reminds me of that movie." Momoko said. "The one with the secret agents and the mind control device in people's teeth."

**(I wonder which movie Momoko could be talking about...)**

"This place is pretty nice." Hazuki said. "Someday, I'd love to go to London for real."

"Yeah, yeah." Doremi and Onpu nodded.

"Minna-San! Over here!" Majorin called out. She was standing in front of a restaurant.

"Is this where we're eating lunch, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"The Rose & Crown Pub?" Hazuki said.

"Ooh!" Hana said.

"It sounds pretty cool." Aiko said.

"Let me handle this, Minna-San." Majorin said. She stepped up to one of the restaurant employees, who was working at a podium outside the restaurant. Majorin used her English voice. **(NO! Not her dubbed voice!!!) **"Excuse me."

"Yes, may I help you?" Said employee asked. No, wait, she's a waitress. Yeah, that's right!

"I have reservations for 9 at 12:30 under Makihatayama Rin." **(Let's just say Majorin said she could be related to Hana-Chan!)**

"Oh, yes. You're right on time." The waitress said. "This way, ladies."

"Minna-San, iko." Majorin said to the others.

They were lead into the restaurant to their seats. **(Trust me, Minna-San, I've been there!)**

"Enjoy your meal, ladies." The waitress handed them the menu.

"Wow! This place is fancy!" Poppu said.

"Majorin-San, nice!" Aiko said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Majorin said in English.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Hana-Chan's first time eating fish and chips." Hana said. "Oishii!"

Doremi was eating a steak. "I'm happy as long as I get steak!"

Hazuki and Jou-Sama were both eating salads. **(If I had to guess, guys, I'd say Jou-Sama would never eat anything fried.) **

"This is so good!" Momoko said. "I love fish and chips!"

**(Fish and Chips, I should not have to explain this people! French fries are called Chips in the U.K. And French fries are not French! There, now you can't bug me for that!!)**

"I usually don't eat human food like this, but it is pretty good." Majorin said. Yes, people, even Majorin is dining on fish and chips. And she shared her chips with Jou-Sama. Of course the two witches ate them very daintly and lady-like.

"Jou-Sama and Majorin-San are the only two who eat French fries with a fork." Doremi stated.

"As you humans say: Don't knock it til you try it." Majorin said.

**(Let me rant again for a moment: If they were EVER planning to redub the Ojamajo Doremi series (And I highly doubt that happening in the near future), I think that Majorin's dub voice should have a British accent! And I don't care if you guys don't agree with me! Okay, my rant's done!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, it was time to explore the rest of World Showcase!

Doremi-Tachi were walking through the alleyways of Morocco.

"This place reminds me of that Disney movie, Aladdin." Doremi said.

"Ney, minna, remember when we did Maho Dou's first movie night?" Onpu said "That was the first movie we watched."

"How does that song go again?" Hazuki said.

Then Momoko, Hana and Poppu all sang:

Momoko, Hana, Poppu: **Arabian Nights**

**Like Arabian days**

**More often than not are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways**

**Arabian Nights**

'**Neath Arabian moons**

**A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard**

**Out there on the dunes**

"That's not the song I'm talking about, but pretty close." Hazuki stared at them.

"Oh well, you'll think of it, Hazuki-Chan." Aiko said.

"When we get back home, let's do Maho Dou Movie Night again!" Poppu said.

"We agree!" Everyone said.

"I really enjoyed Maho Dou Movie Night, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Next time, we pick the movie." Majorin said. "I've found Disney movies to be particularly enjoyable."

**(Speaking of Disney movies: Okaa-San told me that there's gonna be another Pirates Of The Caribbean movie! No joke, but I've got no idea if it's official!)**

They went shopping at the Japan Pavillion. I forgot the name of the store, but it had all kinds of anime stuff. Trust me, I've been there too. And I got a kawaii Pikachu plushie backpack while I was there!

"Aww, look at these kawaii maneki neko figurines." Doremi said. "I think I'll get one for good luck!" **(A lucky cat is what Doremi bought!)**

"You'll need it when we go back to school." Poppu remarked.

"POPPU!"

Aiko bought herself a t-shirt decorated with the characters from Kingdom Hearts. **(Yup, I went there again.)**

"That looks so cool, Ai-Chan!" Momoko said.

"Thanks. Kingdom Hearts is my favorite game ever." Aiko said.

Next, they went to a candy store in Germany.

"Ooh! I love gummy bears!" Onpu said. She bought about 3 bags of Haribo brand Gummy Bears.

Momoko bought 5 bags of gummy bears, a bag of sour gummy sphagetti strings, 2 bags of sour gummy worms and 3 bags of regular gummy worms.

"Momo-Chan, can you say sugar overload?" Aiko said.

"Majorin-San won't let me have giant lollipops!" Momoko said. "And I love gummy candies too!"

"Majorin-San is not gonna be happy if you go candy insane on our vacation again." Poppu said. "Remember Hershey Park?"

"What's your point?" Momoko said simply. Poppu and Aiko sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Gummy cola?" Majorin said. "Now I've seen it all, Your Highness."

Jou-Sama tried a bit of the gummy cola. "I don't know. It's pretty good."

**(Before you ask... YES!! There is a such thing as gummy cola candy!)**

Jou-Sama must've liked the gummy cola candy. She bought at least 4 bags of the stuff. And yes, she's nice enough to share her candy. Unlike Momoko, who's being greedy with her candy.

In Mexico, Doremi, Hana and Momoko bought sombreros. **(Tell me I spelled that right?)**

Doremi was standing in front of a Mexican pyramid and sang a little song.

Doremi: **Witch, hat**

**In French, sorciere, chapeau**

**In Spanish, La Bruja in a sombrero!**

She then did a sort of Mexican hat dance.

Hazuki and Onpu bought some cute puppets, marionettes, to be exact.

"Our puppets are dancing together, Hazuki-Chan!" Onpu giggled.

Then their puppets gt all tangled up.

"Oops. This is... gonna take a while." Hazuki said.

Poppu tried out a sombrero of her own. Only, it was too big for her head. "I can't see anything!" Poppu said. Then Majorin straightened her hat. "Oh. Arigato, Majorin-San."

"You mean, 'Gracias, Bruja Rin'." Majorin said. **(Wait... How did she know that bit of Spanish? Mou! There's just a lot we will never know about Majorin!!)**

Jou-Sama had just bought herself a pair of castanets. "Do you like them, Majorin, Poppu-Chan?" She asked, clicking them around.

"I like them! They match you, Jou-Sama!" Poppu said.

"Si, mi reina." Majorin nodded. **(Okay, did Majorin teach herself Engilsh and Spanish? These are the questions I'm losing sleep over, guys!!)**

"I'm glad you like them." Jou-Sama said. "Doremi-Chan, let's sing together!"

"Okay!" Doremi said.

Jou-Sama: **Witch, hat**

**In French, sorciere, chapeau**

**In Spanish, La Bruja in a sombrero**

Doremi danced around while Jou-Sama clicked her castanets.

Doremi: **Nihongo de, majo-tachi ni böshi!**

**(First: NO! I did NOT make up that song! I got it from an old cartoon. Second: If I have translated correctly, Doremi's line is: 'In Japanese, witches in hats'. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I won't mind!)**

"Doremi Mama and Jou-Sama are acting silly!" Hana laughed.

"Say 'Chiisu' you two!" Aiko took a picture of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Future World, Doremi, Hana, Poppu, Momoko and Aiko went on Test Track while Onpu, Hazuki, Jou-Sama and Majorin cooled off with some ice cream and drinks.

For Doremi-Tachi, the line was soooooooo super long, the wait could've possibly been hours until they got to the ride. They were hot and tired, so sitting down in a test car ride would be good, right? Not when that car is going 60-65 miles an hour!! But it needs to go faster!

By the time they met up after the ride, the sun was setting.

"I'm tired." Doremi whined.

"Watashitachi mo... ..." The others groaned.

"Saa, Minna-San, I think it's time we headed back to our castle suite." Majorin said.

"But if we leave now, we'll miss Illuminations." Onpu said.

"Demo ne, it's no use staying here if we're all tired."

"Hana-Chan's hungry." Hana said.

"Yeah, we're all kinda getting hungry." Aiko said.

"Anou ne, you girls... ..." Just as Majorin was about to protest, her stomach growled.

The Ojamajos laughed at this.

"Rin-Chan's hungry too!" Hana said.

"Hana-Chan! Do not call me 'Rin-Chan'!" Majorin snapped.

"Oh, come now, Rin-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "We can eat dinner while we watch the show."

"Eh? Jou-Sama calls me 'Rin-Chan' too?" Majorin said. Then she sighed, "So I have no choice."

"Ya-Ta!" The girls cheered.

"Next person who calls me 'Rin-Chan'... ... ... There will be heck to pay." Majorin stated to the audience and sweatdropped.

**(A/N) If there is one thing Majorin will not condone, it's being called 'Rin-Chan'. But it makes her sound cute and kinda funny!)**

That evening, in World Showcase, at Norway, the Ojamajos went to a restaurant called: Princess Storybook Dining at Akershus Royal Banquet. **(Uhh, just drop the Princess part!)** Basically, at this place, you can dine with the Disney Princesses for dinner and for dinner only, mind you. They managed to get the best seats in the house for Illuminations. I don't think it really helped that Jou-Sama looks like a Disney Princess. **(HELLO?! She could totally pass for a Disney Princess!!)**

So, yes, they dined under the beautiful lights of the Illuminations display.

As the show came to an end, the Ojamajos went to the EPCOT Monorail Station and got a ride back to Magic Kingdom.

"Hana-Chan's really tired." Hana yawned.

"Me too." Hazuki said.

"So where are we goin' tomorrow?" Aiko asked.

"Let's wait til the morning. Right now, we all need a good sleep." Onpu said.

Poppu was already asleep and fell into Doremi's lap.

"Aww... Kawaii." Doremi said softly.

Majorin and Jou-Sama were leaning against each other. They were asleep as well. **(So Sweet!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew! Another day, another park. Next chapter, off to MGM Studios!**


	5. Hollywood Studios Part 1

Chapter 5: Hollywood Studios Part 1

_(Note: Hello, Minna-San! Umm, I'm sorry for any confusion, demo ne I still recognize this Disney park as MGM Studios. Ah ha ha ha ha! It's not my fault! I was only two years old when I visited that park, and a lot has changed, of course. But... Enjoy today's chapter!!)_

"OHAYOU!!!" Hana yelled, waking the others up.

"Hana-Chan shh!" Doremi shushed her. "Don't be so noisy..."

"You know the best thing about being in this castle?" Aiko said, sleepily. "There's only one castle suite. Hana-Chan's not bothering other guests.

"That's right." Hazuki said.

"I hate mornings. Would be better if they started in the afternoon." Jou-Sama said, shaking her head around. Her hair then fluffed up and started to frizz out.

"I'm not too fond of them either." Majorin muttered. Jou-Sama then pushed the red-violet witch out of their bed. "Oww..."

Jou-Sama sleepily stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Why does Jou-Sama get first dibs on the bathroom?" Onpu said.

"She's a lady, Onpu-Chan." Momoko said.

Jou-Sama looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at the state of her hair. "You and I, my friend, have some serious work to do." She said to her reflection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All dressed and ready for the day, the Ojamajos headed for the next Disney park.

"Where we goin' today?" Aiko asked.

"I'd really love to go to Disney Hollywood Studios!" Onpu said.

"How fitting, since Onpu-Chan is an idol and a movie star." Majorin said.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only one problem. We can't take the monorail to the Hollywood Studios." Hazuki said.

"Why don't we just fly there?" Poppu said.

"Nah. Too risky." Doremi said.

"We can always take the bus." Momoko said. "Right over there! There's gotta be a bus that'll take us to Hollywood Studios!"

"Good thinkin', Momo-Chan!" Aiko said.

"Let's go!" Hana and Doremi jumped up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ojamajos were walking down Hollywood Boulevard.

"Wow! Doremi Mama, look at the size of that hat!" Hana pointed to a giant Mickey Mouse sorcerer's hat.

"That's a big hat." Poppu said. "So then, Mickey Mouse is a wizard, too?"

"Looks like it." Doremi said.

"What should we do first?" Momoko asked.

"Let's see..." Hazuki held the map. "There's 'The Great Movie Ride', the Studio Backlot Tour, 'Star Tours', 'Playhouse Disney- Live on Stage', 'Toy Story Midway Mania', 'Muppet-Vision 3D', there's tons of stuff."

"We should do the Great Movie Ride first!" Onpu said.

"It's over there! Behind the giant Mickey hat!" Doremi said. "Let's hurry before they take off!" And they zipped off.

"M-Minna-San! Chotto matte!" Jou-Sama went after them.

"Matte!" And Majorin followed.

**(So... The Great Movie Ride is the one with Catastrophe Canyon, right?)**

The Great Movie Ride just says it all. Some of the greatest technological feats in movie history crammed into one tour. Okay, well, not all the greatest movie feats, but some of the coolest ones. All ending with a... ... ... Splash at Catastrophe Canyon. **(Am I right? Ohh, I'm so confused now.)**

When the ride came back to the giant Mickey hat, the girls were found strolling down Commissary Lane.

"I thought that movie tour was cool!" Aiko said.

"So that's how stuff is made for the movies." Momoko said.

"Demo, I didn't really like that Catastrophe Canyon." Hazuki said. "It was interesting... ..."

"But we got all wet." Onpu and Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan likes getting wet!" Hana said.

"Well, you would, Hana-Chan." Doremi stated. "Somehow, I don't think Jou-Sama feels the same way."

Jou-Sama, with help from Majorin, was drying out the excess water from her hair. **(Dang, I think she was sitting in the wrong place on the tour. What? It's just a random bit I put in here...) **"Oh, goodness. Curse myself for having such long hair."

"Do all Queens have long hair?" Poppu asked.

"Of course, Poppu-Chan. It is a tradition." Jou-Sama said. **(My theory on this still stands strong!!)**

"Like the same way all Queens wear a veil over their faces?" Aiko asked.

"That's just rude, Aiko-Chan."

"I'm just sayin', if the crown fits..." Aiko said, and the others laughed.

"It's not funny!" Jou-Sama snapped. "Just imagine when Hana-Chan takes the throne." The laughs stopped at this thought. "Hmm, I thought so."

"W-W-What's next?" Onpu asked.

"I'd like to check out 'Lights, Motors, Action'!" Aiko said.

"What's that one about?" Doremi asked.

"It used to be an attraction from Disneyland in Paris, France." Hazuki explained. "But then the Disney officials brought it to the Florida park, just like when we found 'Soarin' at EPCOT."

"And we get to see things go Boom!" Momoko said. "I love it when things in the movies blow up!"

**(Who doesn't, Momo-Chan?)**

Lights, Motors, Action! Is a show located on Streets Of America. It's here where you can see how totally freaking awesome car stunts are made for action movies. And you get to see stuff burst into flames and people catching on fire. What Hazuki stated earlier is really true. The Lights, Motors, Action! Show used to be seen only in the Disneyland Paris park. I think it was sometime during the 50'th anniversary that the Disney park officials brought it over to the U.S. Florida park. So how do I know all this? It's amazing what you can learn from T.V. these days.

"That was sugoi!" Doremi and Hana said.

"An action movie isn't an action movie unless the hero walks away unscathed from a wall of flames." Aiko said.

**(Ai-Chan's right. Otherwise, what's the point?)**

"It's much too fast paced for me." Majorin said.

"Well, humans and witches have their own tastes." Onpu said. "Minna, which ride is next?"

"Let's go check out the new Toy Story Midway Mania ride." Doremi said.

"Pixar Place is right over there!" Hazuki pointed out. And they zipped off.

"When are you all ever going to wait for us?!" Jou-Sama and Majorin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sorry the chapter's short. Demo ne next chapter, we'll see more of the park with a musical montage!! Yay montages!! And I'm sorry if I've gotten anything wrong with the park. I said it before, it's been almost 15 years since I last visited the Hollywood Studios. 15 years, people!! Well then, stay sharp!!)**


	6. Hollywood Studios Part 2

Chapter 6: Hollywood Studios Part 2

"Ya-Ta!" Doremi cheered, coming out of the Toy Story ride. "I didn't get the lowest score this time!"

"It's a good thing we didn't bet or else Doremi would be buying us lunch." Poppu said.

"That's not funny."

"I wanna go see MuppetVision 3D!" Momoko said.

"I wanna ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster." Aiko said.

"Well, I'd really like to see voyage of The Little Mermaid." Hazuki said.

"Watashi mo!" Onpu said.

"It would seem we have reached an impasse." Majorin said.

"Why does Rin-Chan have to use big words?" Hana asked.

"I am not Rin-Chan!!"

"What she means to say is, we can't decide what to do next." Jou-Sama said. "I suggest that we split up. This way, everyone gets to do what they want without complaint. We can meet up at the giant Mickey hat for lunch. Is that all right?"

"We agree!" Everyone said.

"I wanna play at the Honey I Shrunk The Kids Movie Set Adventure!" Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan mo!" Hana said.

"Then I will go with Hana-Chan and Poppu-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Hazuki-chan and I'll go see The Little Mermaid show." Onpu said.

"Let's go!" Hazuki said as they went off.

"Doremi-Chan, we're ridin' the Rock 'n' Roller!" Aiko said, dragging Doremi in another direction.

"Ch-Chotto, Ai-Chan!" Doremi said.

"So we'll go watch MuppetVision 3D!" Momoko said, turning to Majorin.

"No, you're watching it. I'll just wait outside for you." Majorin said.

"You're saying you'd rather sit out here in the blazing hot sun than inside a cool movie theater?" Momoko asked with a look.

"Hmm, touché." Majorin replied.

**('So Far So Great' Special Queen version playing)**

**_Off to the races_**

_**I'm goin' places**_

_**Might be a long shot **_

_**Not gonna waste it**_

Poppu and Hana were running around in a playground designed to look like a giant backyard. Over-sized blades of grass, large mushrooms, enormous leaves, you can imagine actually being there.

Poppu climbed to the top of a giant leaf. She pretended to hold a flag as she said, "I claim this land in the name of England!"

Hana laughed, "Poppu-Chan's being so silly!"

**_This is the big break_**

_**And it's calling my name, Yeah**_

With Doremi and Aiko, the Rock 'n' Roller coaster started off with a bang! From zero to sixty in oh, 5 seconds!

"Come on Doremi-Chan! Put your hands in the air!" Aiko said.

"Get me off this crazy thing!!!" Doremi yelled with dizzy marks in her eyes.

**_So Far So Great_**

_**Get with it**_

_**At least that's how I see it**_

_**Havin' a dream is just the beginning**_

We all know MuppetVision 3D is a hilarious, Muppet movie with silly, yet cheesy 3D tricks. Momoko was laughing her head, but Majorin wasn't having too much fun.

"Oh my God!" Majorin said. "Is that a cannon?"

"Look out!" Momoko exclaimed, pushing Majorin down to the floor as the cannon fired.

**_So Far So Great_**

_**Believe it**_

_**Can't take away this feelin'**_

_**Takin' a ride with chance on my side**_

_**Yeah, I can't wait**_

_**So Far So Great**_

_**So Far So Great**_

Hazuki and Onpu clapped to the beat as they watched a Broadway style musical show of 'The Little Mermaid'. **(Respect the Disney Classics people!!)**

"I really feel like we're under the sea!" Onpu said.

"I feel it too!" Hazuki said.

**_Ba ba da da da_**

_**Ba da da da da**_

_**Ba ba da da da**_

_**Ba da da da da**_

_**Yeow!**_

At noon, they all met up underneath the giant Mickey sorcerer hat.

"Minna, I'm starving!" Doremi said.

"Where should we have lunch?" Hazuki asked.

"I think right over here is a good place. Rosie's All-American Café." Momoko pointed on the map.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Aiko said.

"Let's go!" Hana said.

"Momoko-Chan, I thought Majorin was with you." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh, yeah. I left her in Animation Courtyard." Momoko said.

"You did what?"

Cutting to Animation Courtyard, we find Majorin at The Magic of Disney Animation. According to the map I pulled off the net, you can "Learn to draw one of your favorite Disney characters". I wonder what Majorin is drawing.

"It seems strange, doesn't it?" Majorin turned to the audience. "I am a cartoon and I'm drawing cartoons. Somehow I wonder if Disney will give us our own movie, demo ne... Could you really see us on the silver screen with characters like this?" She held up her drawing: Herself, the Queen and all the Ojamajos with Mickey and friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not so hot when you've got ice cream." Doremi said. She was munching on a Mickey Mouse ice cream popsicle.

"Hana-Chan, what do you want to ride next?" Hazuki asked.

"Hana-Chan wanna ride the Tower of Terror!" Hana said.

"I'm coming with you!" Momoko said.

"Oh, well, you two have fun in the Twilight Zone." Doremi said.

"Come on, Doremi Mama!" Hana grabbed Doremi's hand.

"NO! I don't wanna go!" Doremi cried.

"Doremi-Chan, it'll be fun!" Momoko said.

"Minna help me!"

"No way, Doremi-Chan." Aiko said.

"Have fun in the Twilight Zone." Jou-Sama waved goodbye to Doremi.

"Traitors!" Doremi yelled.

Majorin pretended to hold a skull and said, "Alas, poor Doremi. I knew her well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again! Again! Do it again!" Hana and Momoko cheered as the Tower dropped them again.

"I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream!" Doremi yelled. "Ohh make it stop!!"

"Doremi-Chan, we're free-falling!" Momoko laughed. "It's fun!"

"We're all gonna die!!!"

"Doremi Mama, don't be like that!" Hana said.

"T-Tasukete!" Doremi shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoko and Hana had to carry Doremi back to the others.

"Ugh... I'll never eat ever again." Doremi said. "I'll never see straight ever again. Mou... I do not feel so good right now."

"M-Maybe we should go see one of the stage shows while Doremi-Chan's stomach settles down." Hazuki said.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm kind of tired of waiting in line." Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan wanna see Playhouse Disney!" Hana said.

"Sure! I think we have time to catch the next show." Onpu said, looking at her watch.

"Iko!" Poppu said.

"At least we'll be off our feet for a little bit." Jou-Sama said.

"Right, right. My boots are killing me." Majorin said.

As they headed towards the Playhouse Disney theater, they walked past a café. There, sitting at a table behind an anime magazine, was a brown-haired 17-year old girl, wearing a blue bandana, a tye-dyed orange tank-top, black and white shoes, black wristbands, jean shorts and glasses. She saw the Ojamajos and had an 'Oh my God' look on her face. The girl looked at a cup filled with a light-brown slushie drink topped with whipped cream and caramel.

"Dang, I gotta lay off the Starbucks." The girl said, sweatdropping to the audience.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, Momoko, Hana and Poppu were skipping, arm-in-arm, singing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song.

Momoko, Hana, Poppu: _**It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse**_

_**Come inside, it's fun inside**_

_**M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!**_

"It's getting kinda late, Minna." Doremi said. "Maybe we should head back to our suite."

"Yeah, I'm really tired now." Aiko said.

"No! We can't leave yet!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan wanna see the Fantasmic show!"

"Hana-Chan, we already stayed in EPCOT to watch Illuminations." Onpu said.

"Onpu-Chan's right. I don't think it's even worth it." Jou-Sama said.

Tears started to well up in Hana's eyes. Oh no. That can only mean one thing: Hana's about to throw a fit!

"No! No way! Oh no! We will not be swayed by tears anymore!" Majorin said. "Now move it!"

"You're mean." Hana said as an angry mark popped by her head.

"Tell me something I don't know once in a while."

"W-We're really pushing Majorin-San to her limits, aren't we?" Hazuki said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Hopefully, this chapter was better than the last one. Anyway, next up is the fourth Disney World park: Animal Kingdom! So, were you guys surprised by my cameo appearance?**


	7. Animal Kingdom Part 1

Chapter 7: Animal Kingdom Part 1

"OHAYOU!!" Hana yelled, startling everyone awake.

"Mou, Hana-Chan, when are you gonna let us wake up on our own time?" Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan wants to go to the next park now!"

"Okay, we're up, we're up already." Aiko said.

"Come on, Momo-Chan, rise and shine." Onpu said.

"Okaa-San, I have to get the macaroni back from the Black Pearl!" Momoko said in her sleep.

"Momo-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Arrgh! Unhand me noodles, Jack Sparrow!" Momoko rolled over in the bed.

"Momo-Chan!" The others yelled.

"Why is the rum gone?!" Momoko exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. "Oh... That's why."

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that pirates movie." Jou-Sama muttered.

"I concur." Majorin said.

"Minna, we've got one more Disney park left." Onpu said. "Disney's Animal Kingdom!"

"Lions and tigers and bears, Oh my!" Doremi said.

"I don't think Animal Kingdom has any bears, Doremi-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Nah, but it's got dinosaurs and abominable snowmen!" Aiko said.

"Mamizu, let's go go go!" Hana said.

"I wanna see all the animals!" Poppu said.

"Well, minna-san, we'd best not keep Hana-Chan and Poppu-Chan waiting." Jou-Sama said.

"Let's go on safari, minna!" Momoko said, donning on a pith helmet.

"Do I even want to know where Momoko-Chan got that pith helmet?"

"Something tells me you really don't want to know." Majorin said.

* * *

"What does the map say?" Doremi asked.

"Yeah, what does the map say?" Aiko asked.

"All right, all right, already!" Majorin held the map. "Look, we're right here at Discovery Island. Where should we start?"

"We want to see animals. The perfect place to start would be the Kilimanjaro Safari in Africa." Hazuki said.

"Nice idea, Hazuki-Chan!" Onpu said.

"Africa's over this way!" Momoko said. "Let's go!" She lead the way, marching in a heroic fashion.

"I think Momo-Chan watches way too many adventure movies." Doremi said.

Poppu was staring up at the tree in the center of Discovery Island. "Whoa! Look at the size of this tree!"

"Sugoi. Now... I could be wrong, but... are those animals in that tree trunk?" Even Jou-Sama was impressed with this.

"According to my guidebook," Hazuki said, "that's the Tree of Life."

"This? A tree of life?"

"It's not like the ones you see in Majo Kai, Jou-Sama. The Tree of Life is the symbol of the Animal Kingdom park."

"So it's like the Cinderella Castle of Animal Kingdom?" Poppu asked.

"Exactly." Hazuki nodded.

"This place kinda reminds me of that time we got shipwrecked on that island." Aiko said.

"Don't remind us, Ai-Chan." Onpu said. "I still have chills."

"But we had fun, right?"

"Yeah... I guess it wasn't so bad."

"Doremi Mama, Hana-Chan wanna go see Nekomimi-Sama again!" Hana said.

"Maybe after this vacation, Hana-Chan." Doremi said.

"I really miss Nekomimi-Sama." Majorin said.

**(Please read Ojamajos Go Wild located in the crossover section if you want to know more!)**

* * *

Luckily, the Ojamajos didn't have to wait long to head out on safari.

"I'm getting some sugoi pictures!" Onpu said. "The animals are so cool!"

"Look at that!" Aiko pointed to something. It was a hippo giving a big ol' yawn.

"Talk about being a big mouth." Doremi stated.

"Oi! Give me that!" Majorin snapped when a giraffe tried to eat her hat. "Nobody... Touches... My hat."

"Someday, Majorin-San, you'll have to show us what you hide under that hat." Poppu said.

"Never! You can not make me!"

**(Seriously, you'd think with all those roller coasters, that hat would've been blown off by now!)**

"W-Well... Obviously Majorin likes to have her secrets." Jou-Sama sweatdropped.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this. Never in my life..." Majorin muttered and possibly cursed to herself.

"Maybe we should leave her in the Witch World we do our next vacation." Momoko said.

"That's mean, Momo-Chan." Hazuki said.

* * *

"Mamizu! That was the best!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan saw so many animals! Hana-Chan loved the lions!"

"They really made it feel like we were in Africa." Hazuki said.

"Maybe we should go to Asia next! We can ride the new Expedtion Everest." Momoko said.

"And we'll get to see the Yeti!" Aiko said.

"What does a Yeti look like?" Majorin asked.

"Teeth! Teeth and fur! And claws!"

"Etto ne... ... no thank you."

"It sounds scary!" Hazuki said.

"Well... Maybe we should split up again." Onpu said. "You can go do a ride or two and we can see more animals!"

"I guess it's all right." Aiko said.

"Suit yourselves." Momoko said.

"You're missing out on the fun!" Hana said. She, Momoko, Aiko and Poppu went off for Expediton Everest.

"Somehow... I don't think we're missing much." Doremi said.

"Right, right." The others nodded.

* * *

Aiko, Hana, Poppu and Momoko had just taken off on the park's newest ride: Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain.

**(I haven't ridden it yet, but I have seen it on T.V.)**

"This is so exciting!" Momoko said.

Lucky for them, Poppu met the height requirements.

Up and up and up, they headed toward the mountain peak.

"Minna... What's that up ahead?" Poppu asked.

"Huh?" The others went.

Just ahead of them... The coaster track had been mangled! Well... you know, sometimes, something has to go horribly wrong for an adventure to begin. That's how it is with Disney rides!

So instead of heading forward into the mountain... ... ...

"KYAH!!"

They went backwards. See, first you go forwards up the mountain, then backwards down and inside the mountain before going forward again to face the abominable snowman, or as some people call him, the Yeti. It's a bit confusing, I know.

While they were screaming their heads off, Doremi, Onpu, Hazuki, Jou-Sama and Majorin headed off on the Maharajah Jungle Trek.

And... Uhh... Eh heh heh heh, they just got to the part of the Trek where you see the bats.

"KYAH!! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika..." Hazuki freaked out. Apparently, she doesn't like bats.

"Hazuki-Chan, it's okay! They're harmless fruit bats!" Onpu said.

"It's not like they're the ones that suck your blood!" Doremi added.

"Suck my blood?!" This only frightened Hazuki even further.

"Did you have to go there, Doremi-Chan?" Jou-Sama said.

"G-Gomen! It slipped out!" Doremi said.

* * *

Hana and Momoko were shaking as they stepped out of the Everest ride.

"So how was it?" Onpu asked.

"Did you get to see the Yeti?" Doremi laughed.

"Doremi Mama it was gonna eat us!" Hana yelled.

"It was gonna eat us for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert!" Momoko yelled.

"I swear that thing was starin' at me!" Aiko said.

"Doremi it was real!" Poppu said. "It was really real!"

"I'm gonna take that as an 'It was cool'." Doremi said.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Momoko said.

"What's going on over there?" Hazuki asked, pointing to a crowd.

"Oh no, are Jou-Sama and Majorin-San getting mobbed again?" Aiko said.

"A-hem! We're right here, Aiko-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"We can hear what you're saying." Majorin said.

"Ooh! Mickey-San and his friends are on parade!" Hana exclaimed.

"Looks like we got the best seats in the house!" Onpu said.

"I can't see anything!" Poppu jumped up.

"Poppu, jump on." Doremi said. Poppu climbed onto her back. **(Aww, how nice, Doremi!) **"Is that better, Poppu?'

"Yeah! Arigato, Doremi!"

Looks like the Ojamajos were lucky enough to catch Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade! And the best thing about this parade is it goes around Discovery Island, so you could actually catch the parade twice. It's just another Disney park secret.

"What else can we do here?" Poppu asked.

Hazuki pulled out the map. "Hmm... What looks good, minna?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I got an idea!" Momoko said.

There is one show at Animal Kingdom you have simply got to see! At the Tree of Life, they have this 3D show called 'It's Tough to be a Bug', hosted by the characters from the Disney/Pixar movie 'A Bug's Life'. Just... Be sure to watch out for that Hopper dude...

"Eww! Bugs are so gross!" Doremi said.

"They're so creepy." Hazuki said.

"Hana-Chan thinks they're cute!" Hana said.

"But... But they're cartoons." Onpu said.

"Pfft. Crybabies." Aiko scoffed.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Momoko said.

"Afraid of some little bugs?" Poppu snickered.

Outside the Tree of Life, Jou-Sama was telling a story to the kids. She's telling them about the time they got shipwrecked on that tropical island.

"Kids, if it wasn't for Captain Nekomimi-Sama, I don't know what would've happened to Doremi-Chan-Tachi." Jou-Sama said.

"Do you really know the **real** Captain Amelia... or are you just playing with us?" A teenager asked Majorin.

"Do I **know** her? We're the best of friends." Majorin said. She pulled out a picture of herself and Amelia together, side by side. "Need I say more?"

"Whoa!"

The kids started to whine when they had to leave.

"But Mom! She was just getting to the best part!" One kid said.

"Sayonara, minna-san." Jou-Sama waved goodbye to her audience.

"Everybody simply loves you, Jou-Sama." Majorin said.

"People love you too, Majorin."

"That's what surprises me."

* * *

**Yay! Another new chapter!! Next chapter involves a musical number!!! Read, review, no flames, you know the rest.**


	8. Animal Kingdom Part 2

Chapter 8: Animal Kingdom Part 2

At lunchtime, the Ojamajos stopped by the Rainforest Café. **(Why not? That restaurant matches the park perfectly.)**

"It's too bad we don't have a Rainforest Café back in Misora." Doremi said.

"Yeah, that place is wild!" Momoko added.

"What're we doing next?" Poppu asked. "Are we gonna do another ride?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to ride anything on a full stomach." Hazuki said.

"Right. Remember what happened to Doremi-Chan yesterday." Majorin added. Jou-Sama couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well how was I supposed to know Momo-Chan and Hana-Chan were going to drag me into the Twilight Zone?!" Doremi snapped. **(See chapter 6)**

"So what places haven't we hit yet?" Aiko asked.

"Let's see..." Onpu was holding the map now. "We could meet some characters at Camp Minnie-Mickey."

"Nah. We already did that at EPCOT." Momoko said.

"Or we could explore Dinoland U.S.A."

"Let's go see Dinosaurs!" Hana said.

"D-D-Dinosaurs are scary." Hazuki shook. "Scarier than pirates."

"We can watch Finding Nemo The Musical." Doremi said.

"A musical? Out of Finding Nemo? Now this I gotta see." Aiko said, laughing.

"We'd better hurry or we'll miss the next show." Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan wants to see all the fishies on stage!" Hana squealed then zipped off.

"Not again..." Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Yes, that's right, readers. At Animal Kingdom is an actual musical of the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo. If any of you guys have seen the movie and the musical, lucky for you. I've only seen the movie and bits of the musical on t.v.

Everyone took their seats and the show began. Now, the show doesn't involve people dressed up as fishes. All the cast members operated puppets of the characters.

Hana, Momoko and Poppu got all excited and wide-eyed when they saw Dory come onstage. **(Oh come on! Who doesn't love Dory?)**

"Hana-Chan loves Dory-Chan!" Hana said.

"We love her too!" Momoko and Poppu said.

"Sometimes they're so simple." Aiko said. The others nodded.

At one point, during the middle of the show, an unsher came up to the Ojamajos. He whispered something to Momoko.

"R-Really?" Momoko said.

"Oh no. I think we're in trouble." Doremi said.

"Minna, they want us to perform on the final nimber." Momoko told the others.

"Us?" They asked.

"But we're supposed to perform at Magic Kingdom later on." Majorin said.

"Aww why not?" Aiko said.

"We need some practice anyway." Onpu said.

"We'll do it!" They all said.

* * *

When the time came for the final number, the spotlight shined on the Ojamajos, the audience bursted into applause and some music started playing.

Ojamajos: _**Sayonara mata ne mata ashita**_

_**Gakkou no CHAIMU ga**_

_**Sayonara 'tte itteru**_

_**Mata ashita genki de kite ne?**_

**(I really thought 'Tomodachi No Uta' matched the end of the Nemo musical perfectly, even though I've never seen it...)**

Ojamajos: _**Kaeri michi wa demo sabishii yo**_

_**Nagaku no bita kage hitotsu**_

_**Tomodachi no uta utattemiru**_

_**Jugyuochuu ni tsukutta MERODII**_

_**Minna no koe ga kikoetekuru**_

_**Tooku de mata ne mata ashita**_

The audience felt relaxed when they heard the song. There were a few assorted sighs from them.

Ojamajos: _**Nafuda no suuji ga fueru tabi omou**_

_**KURASU ga e doushite suru no**_

_**Yatto nakayoshi ni nareta no ni**_

_**Minna BARABARA ni nare ne**_

_**Tomodachi no uta wasurenai de**_

_**Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara**_

_**Kikkoshi shite mo tsunagatteru**_

_**Ooki na sora to onaji yo ni**_

_**Zutto**_

The curtain dropped and there were sounds of applause.

* * *

Outside the show place, the sun was really beating down.

"S-so hot..." The girls said.

"I say we do one more ride then call it a day." Momoko said.

"We agree."

"Can I pick this time?" Poppu asked.

"Sure, Poppu-Chan. Here's the map." Hazuki said.

"I hope the lines aren't too long." Onpu said.

"It's mid-afternoon. Of course the lines are going to be long." Majorin said. Right now, she was practically broiling in her heavy jacket.

"Why don't you take off your jacket, Majorin-San?" Doremi said. "You're going to get overheated."

"Never!!"

"No amount of convincing will get Majorin to take off her jacket or her hat." Jou-Sama said. **(One of these days, people! I will find out what Majorin-Sama hides under her hat!)**

"This! Let's ride this one! Kali River Rapids." Poppu said. "It's a perfect way to cool off."

"Yay! Let's do it!" Hana said.

"Not us. We are not getting wet again!" Majorin said.

"Right, right. I hate getting wet like that. I won't have it." Jou-Sama said. "I'd rather be getting mobbed again!"

"D-do you really want that?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay, okay. We'll ride without you two." Doremi said.

"And you guys can hang out in one of the gift shops." Momoko said.

"Agreed!" The two older witches said.

* * *

"Ugh! Will this line hurry up and move!" Doremi groaned.

You guessed it. Our Ojamajos are stuck in a very long line. So we all agree, lines suck right? Right! But right now, they're only minutes away from being next.

"Well, at least we're all the way up here and not all the way back there." Onpu said. **(I actually tend to say this line a lot at theme parks.)**

"Finally! We're next, mamizu!" Hana squealed as she hopped into the ride boat.

"I don't think it matters where we sit." Momoko said. "We're gonna get soaked either way."

"Isn't that the point?" Hazuki said.

"Yosha! I'm all set to get wet!" Aiko said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Poppu waved her hands around.

Once they were all seated and strapped in **(Never underestimate the power of seatbelts people!), **they headed out onto the river. **(Again, I haven't ridden this one yet...)**

* * *

Since Jou-Sama and Majorin didn't like to get wet, they managed to grab an empty bench while they licked on some ice cream. Jou-Sama had chocolate and Majorin had vanilla.

**(I don't know! I just think that Jou-Sama seems like a chocolate person. And vanilla totally matches Majorin. Besides, I don't know their real favorite flavors.)**

"Now _this_ is a perfect way to cool off from the summer heat." Majorin stated.

"I could not agree more with you, my friend." Jou-Sama said.

They heard Doremi-Tachi laughing and turned as the girls walked up to them, soaking wet. If you don't get wet on a water ride, then you didn't have fun.

"So how was the water, Minna-San?" Majorin asked, sounding pretty calm.

"That was better than Splash Mountain!" Aiko said.

"Glad to know..."

"Let's head back to our suite. We need to get out of these wet clothes." Doremi said, stretching a little.

They started to head back to the park entrance.

"Ney, Rin-Chan, can Hana-Chan have some of your ice cream?" Hana asked.

"Just for calling me 'Rin-Chan', you're not getting a bite of my ice cream." Majorin said.

"Usou... Rin-Chan hidoi yo." **(Translation: No way, Rin-Chan is mean.)**

"Here, Hana-Chan. You can have some of my ice cream." Jou-Sama said offering her cone to Hana.

"Yay!"

"Rin-Chan isn't such a bad nickname." Doremi said.

"That's right. And doesn't Captain Nekomimi-Sama call you 'Lady Rin' all the time?" Onpu said.

"It's different! 'Rin-Chan' sounds so childish. And I'm a full grown witch. Besides, 'Lady Rin' is how Nekomimi-Sama shows her respect to me." Majorin said, sort of snappish.

"Demo ne, sometimes you call Nekomimi-Sama 'Amelia-Chan'." Jou-Sama said, matter-of-factly.

"Hana-Chan is dripping chocolate ice cream on your dress, Your Majesty."

"Oh my!"

"Oops... Hana-Chan is sorry." Hana said.

"This will never come out, even with magic."

"But we never see you in any other outfits. Is that dress the only thing you wear?" Poppu said.

"That's another story, Poppu-Chan." Hazuki sweatdropped.

* * *

That evening, after everyone got all showered and donned on their p.j.'s, they settled down in their beds for a movie. Tonight, they're watching the new Disney/Pixar film, 'Up.'

**(It's so funny when the dogs go 'SQUIRREL!')**

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Squirrel!" Momoko laughed.

"He said 'Squirrel' and there was no squirrel. Why is that funny?" Jou-Sama didn't get it, but was laughing anyway.

"Why am I laughing so hard?!" Majorin must've thought it was really funny, because she laughed so hard, she fell out of the bed. **(Crash!) **"Oww... It hurts to laugh..."

"But it's a talking dog!" Doremi and Aiko said.

But when the movie was over, they all fell asleep and left the t.v. on.

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter, finally~! Next, it's the Ojamajos's shopping day in Downtown Disney!**


	9. Downtown Disney

Chapter 9: Downtown Disney

"OHAYOU!!" Hana yelled, startling everyone.

"Hana-Chan!" Everyone said.

"Tomorrow, I am going to wake up before Hana-Chan." Jou-Sama muttered as she put her pillow over her head.

"Good luck with that." Majorin murmured from under the covers.

"Hana-Chan, we're not going to any of the parks today." Onpu said.

"We've done them all." Aiko said.

"Yeah. We just wanna sleep for our last day tomorrow." Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan wanna go shopping!" Hana said.

"Shopping? But there's not a lot of shops in Magic Kingdom." Poppu said.

They heard of muffled noise from Jou-Sama.

"What did she say?" Momoko asked.

"We can't understand, Your Highness." Majorin said. More muffled noise came out from the Queen.

"What?"

"She said something about a Downtown Disney."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!"

"Hana-Chan, we can do plenty of shopping there." Hazuki said.

"Yay!" Hana cheered.

"Jou-Sama, I said it before back at Disneyland, I have no problem saying it again. You're setting a poor example for the girls!" Majorin yelled. "Wake UP!" She pulled the pillow off the Queen's head.

"Don't yell at me." Jou-Sama said.

* * *

Downtown Disney in Disney World is bigger than Downtown Disney in Disneyland. This one is not within walking distance of the parks and it's divided into three sections: West Side, Pleasure Island and Marketplace.

The best spot to start shopping is the Marketplace. And the best shop to start at? Why, the World of Disney store, of course!

Doremi was looking at all the Disney pins. She was holding a pink lanyard and a few pins of her favorite Disney characters. "Wow! There's so many! I want them all!" She picked up a Kermit the Frog pin.

Momoko and Aiko were checking out some Disney movie swag.

"Ney, Ai-Chan, look at this!" Momoko held up a frog plushie. "Isn't she cute?"

"How can you tell that's a girl frog?" Aiko asked.

"That's what it says on the tag. Her name is Tiana." Momoko said. "She's the new princess from 'The Princess and The Frog'."

"Hountou ni?"

"Yeah. Look over there!" Momoko pointed to a screen playing a trailer for Disney's new animated feature: The Princess and The Frog.

"I am Prince Naveen." (SPLAT!) _"Of Maldonia..."_

**(Ney, ney, did any of you guys see that movie? It was cool, huh?)**

Hazuki, Onpu, Jou-Sama and Majorin were brousing through the jewelry.

"Onpu-Chan, you look like a Disney Princess!" Hazuki said.

Onpu was sporting all kinds of rings, necklaces, earrings and a tiara. "Really? I do?"

"Majorin, mite mite! These earrings are perfect for you!" Jou-Sama held a pair of TinkerBell earrings.

"Jou-Sama, I don't really like to wear jewelry." Majorin said.

"Oh come now, let's see how they look." Jou-Sama said. She fiddled with the earrings for a few minutes, but managed to get them on Majorin.

Majorin looked at them in the mirror. "Hmm... They don't look half bad. I think I'll buy them."

"Whoa! Majorin-San, I didn't know you had pierced ears!" Poppu said.

"Well... Lots of witches in Majo Kai have pierced ears..."

"Ney ney ney, minna!" Hana bounced in. "Look what Hana-Chan found! Nekomimi-Sama da!" She held a plushie version of Captain Amelia. "Isn't she kawaii!"

"Aww so cute!" Onpu said.

"It looks just like her." Jou-Sama said.

"Hana-Chan, if Nekomimi-Sama was here right now, she'd say it doesn't look anything like her." Majorin said.

"Right, right! That's just what she'd say!" Hazuki said.

"Hana-Chan gonna buy her!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan Nekomimi-Sama hountou wa daisuki!" Oh, yes, Hana really loves Captain Amelia. I'll let you guys in on a little secret, the first time Hana and Amelia met, Hana kept glomping on her and saying that she was such a 'Kawaii Nekomimi-Chan!'

* * *

"So many stores, so little time." Doremi said.

"Ooh! Look over there!" Momoko pointed at a shop. "Goofy's Candy Company!"

"But, Momo-Chan, someone's having a private party at that store." Poppu said.

"You're not thinking of crashing that party, are you?" Aiko said.

"Maybe..." Momoko said.

"I wanna go to Pooh Corner!" Onpu said. "I wanna find more Tigger stuff!"

"What's a Tigger?" Majorin asked, although she kind of feared the answer.

"T-I-Double guh-ER!" Onpu said. "That spells Tigger!" And then she bursted into song.

Onpu: **OHH~~~!**

**The most wonderful thing about Tiggers**

**Is Tiggers are wonderful things!**

**Their tops are made outta rubber!**

**Their bottoms are made outta springs!**

**They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy**

**Fun fun fun fun fun!**

**But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one**

**I'm the only one!**

"I'm sorry I asked..."

"Momo-Chan, let's go to Pooh Corner!" Onpu said.

"Okay! I like Winnie the Pooh too!" Momoko said. "Hey, that rhymed!"

They both skipped off, singing the Tigger song.

"I'd really like to see the Art of Disney store." Hazuki said.

"We'll go with you, Hazuki-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Right. I'll take fine art over toys any day..." Majorin stated as they walked off.

"Well, I guess I'll take Hana-Chan and Poppu-Chan to Once Upon a Toy." Aiko said.

"YAY!" Hana and Poppu cheered.

"I guess I'm heading off to Disney's Pin Traders." Doremi said.

* * *

Onpu was holding a Tigger plushie and was wearing Tigger ears. Momoko was wearing Pooh ears.

"Aww you two look so kawaii!" Hana said.

"Thanks, Hana-Chan. I think I wear Tigger pretty well." Onpu said.

"Did you get new pins, Doremi-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Yup! And I actually traded with people!" Doremi said. "Look! I traded my Goofy pin for this Marie pin. And I traded my Kermit pin for this sugoi Treasure Planet pin."

"It's not a Nekomimi-Sama pin, Doremi Mama..." Hana pouted.

"Doremi-Chan only likes Jim because he reminds her of Akatsuki-Kun." Aiko said. **(See me for Ojamajo Planet Dokkan!)**

"I do not!" Doremi snapped.

"And Doremi-Chan thought Amelia-Chan was out to get her." Majorin stated.

"... I don't want to talk about it." Doremi hung her head.

"So, Jou-Sama, did you buy any priceless Disney paintings?" Momoko asked.

"Oh, a few here and there." Jou-Sama said, but she didn't have any bags.

"Where are they?" Onpu asked.

"I had them send the painting to our suite."

"Usou! You can do that?" Poppu said. "Well, I guess that's pretty nice. That way you don't have to carry those heavy bags all day."

"They musta cost ya a fortune!" Aiko said.

"Apparently our money is worth a lot in America." Majorin said.

"Minna, I'm hungry." Momoko said. "Can we get lunch now, please?"

"I think that's a good idea." Hazuki said. "There's a sandwich shop over there." She pointed out on the map.

As they headed out in whatever direction, Doremi gave something to Hana. "Here, Hana-Chan, for you."

"Wua! A Nekomimi-Sama pin!" Hana said. Yes, Doremi bought a Captain Amelia pin for Hana. "Now, Hana-Chan was a pin and plushie of her! Arigato Doremi Mama!"

"You're welcome, Hana-Chan."

* * *

"Hmm, we've cleared all the shops in the Marketplace." Momoko said. "And there's not a ton of stores on Pleasure Island."

"So it looks like we have to head over to West Side now." Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan wants to see DisneyQuest!" Hana said.

"And there's a bookstore too." Onpu added.

"A bookstore?! Hountou?!" Hazuki and Majorin asked excitedly.

"Y-Yeah. See?"

"Ya-Ta! We're going on ahead!" And they zipped off.

"I guess we'll... meet them there." Doremi said.

"Ney, Jou-Sama wa?" Aiko said.

"Oh no. Minna, she found a chocolate shop." Poppu said.

"Satisfying your sweet tooth, Jou-Sama?" Onpu said, kind of slyly.

"Now, Minna-San, this isn't like Hershey Park, these chocolates are far more decadent." Jou-Sama said, being more than happy to share. "Here, try them."

They each tried a piece. "Oishii!"

"But you do realize chocolates melt, right?" Momoko said. "I learned that the hard way."

"Need I remind you all? I'm a witch?" With a simple snap of the fingers, Jou-Sama sent her chocolates to their castle suite. "Hazuki-Chan to Majorin wa?"

"They went over to this bookstore in West Side." Poppu said.

"Well, then, we'd better head over there now."

"Right." Onpu said. "We just need to go straight through Pleasure Island."

"Why don't they have lots of shopping there anyway?" Doremi asked.

"It's really more for grown-ups, Doremi-Chan."

* * *

So we find Hazuki and Majorin at the Virgin Megastore. Now, the store sells music and movies. Your basic multimedia stuff like that, but the store does sell books. **(I know this for a fact people!)**

Hazuki was reading 'Warriors: Into the Wild'. **(Oh yes! The Warriors book series by Erin Hunter. It's about the inner life of forest cats. I thought it was pretty cool, but don't go by me!)**

And Majorin was wrapped up in 'The Golden Compass'. **(I don't know! I thought it kinda matched her!)**

"Did you two find something you like?" Doremi asked.

"Oh yes! I really like this book about the cats." Hazuki said. "It's so interesting."

"I'm still trying to fathom what my book is about, but I like it." Majorin said.

"It looks like your books are apart of a series." Momoko said.

"I think I'll buy all the books." Hazuki smiled. "I bet they won't have it back in Misora."

"Mamizu! Hayaku! Hana-Chan wants to go to DisneyQuest!" Hana said.

"We probably shouldn't keep Hana-chan waiting." Doremi said.

"Let's go pay for our books, Hazuki-Chan." Said Majorin.

"Right behind you!" Hazuki said.

* * *

Okay, I can't really talk about DisneyQuest, because I've never been there! I'm serious! Everytime we go to Downtown Disney (In Disney World), I've wanted to go there, but no dice... I was a little kid when it first opened. All I know is it's like a playground with lots of virtual attractions. You can even build your own virtual roller coaster and then ride it! No lie, people!

"Mamizu! That was lots of fun!" Hana said.

"I can't believe we got in for free." Aiko said.

"Well... We really helped out at Disneyland." Onpu said. "I guess it's the least they can do."

"What store should we check out next?" Doremi asked.

"Ooh! Disney's Candy Cauldron!" Momoko exclaimed. "I wants a giant lollipop!"

"Oh no, not this again." Majorin slapped her face.

"Actually, I could use some candy right now." Poppu said.

"Maybe a little won't be so bad." Hazuki said.

"Have you forgotten Momoko-Chan's last Disney candy craze?" Majorin said.

In Disneyland, Momoko went crazy over giant lollipops. She said Majorin was jealous and wanted the giant lollies to herself. Of course, Majorin learned not to get in Momoko's way when it came to candy and giant lollipops.

Momoko was happily licking a giant Mickey Mouse shaped lollipop. "Mmm, giant lollipop. (Slurp) I missed you so."

"Oh my, I simply love these chocolate nonpareils. Ney, Majorin?" Jou-Sama said. She and Majorin were sharing a bag of candy.

**(In case you don't know: Chocolate nonpareils are these dollops of chocolate with sprinkles on them. They're really good!)**

"Minna, I don't know about you, but I'm getting really tired." Doremi said. "We've been walking around all day. Couldn't we sit down for a while?"

"Hey look! It's a movie theater!" Momoko said. "That's perfect!"

"What do you mean, Momo-Chan?"

"We can see that new Disney movie and rest our feet too!"

"That is perfect!" Onpu said.

"Let's hurry and get our tickets!" Poppu said.

So yes, The Ojamajos got a chance to see 'The Princess and The Frog'. Oh, you know? I figured why not, since Momoko and Aiko mentioned it at the World of Disney Store.

* * *

And after a long day of shopping, it was time to head back to the castle suite to relax. Tomorrow would be their last day in Disney World, so the Ojamajos were planning the day.

"We can have breakfast at Cinderella's Royal Table." Doremi said.

"And then we can explore the park!" Onpu said.

"Just remember, Minna-San. We're performing during the fireworks show 'Wishes'." Jou-Sama said. "We need to be at the Cinderella castle stage at least ten minutes before the show starts."

"Hai!" The Ojamajos said.

"What movie should we watch tonight?" Momoko asked.

"Please be Bolt, please be Bolt, please be Bolt!" Hana whispered, hands clasped in hope.

"I think it's Majorin-San's turn to pick." Aiko said.

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt..."

"Well, I think... Since Hana-Chan brought her up... We should watch Nekomimi-Sama's movie." Majorin said.

"Wua! Ya-Ta! Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana cheered.

"I thought you really wanted to watch Bolt, Hana-Chan!" Poppu said.

"Bolt is cool, demo ne, this is Nekomimi-Sama!" Hana said. "She's even cooler! Plus she and Rin-Chan are best friends!"

"**Stop calling me Rin-Chan!" **Majorin yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Go on, go on! Start the movie!" Hana said.

'_Someday, this girl is going to be the death of me...' _Majorin thought with a sweatdrop expression.

* * *

**YAY!!!! New chapter!! Next up is a musical montage for the Ojamajos last day!!**

**Wait... last day? USOU!!!!! The story's almost over?! But still, you guys won't wanna miss the Ojamajos's performance at Magic Kingdom!**


	10. It's All Right Here Ojamajos!

Chapter 10: It's All Right Here Ojamajos!

_Note: Okay, so this chapter is going to be a musical montage! Today's featured song is, like the chapter title, 'It's All Right Here' by Hannah Montana. And yes, you guys can go ahead and rant at me for that. I was watching the Disney Channel Crossover event: Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana and I was struck with inspiration, so sue me... ... ... I do not own anything or the song!!!_

The next morning, true to her word, Jou-Sama and Majorin woke up before Hana. They couldn't stand another rude awakening. Once they were all dressed up, plus packed their bags (Since they planned to leave after tonight's performance), they both looked at the sleeping Ojamajos.

"Well... Shall we?" Jou-Sama said.

"Oh yes, we shall." Majorin said.

"OHAYOU!!!!!!" They both yelled, shocking the girls awake.

"What's the big idea, you two?!" Aiko snapped.

"What are you all lying around for? We have one more day in Disney to celebrate!" Jou-Sama said.

"EH?!?!" The girls went. They all scrambled to get themselves ready.

* * *

Onpu: _**Why would you rather be anywhere else with me**_

_**I tell you man, it's all right here**_

_**(Wherever we are, wherever we are)**_

_**Check out the scenery**_

_**We won the lottery**_

_**I tell you man, it's all right here**_

The Ojamajos are enyjoying breakfast at the restaurant at Cinderella Castle. They smiled and laughed as someone took their picture.

Aiko: _**And I can't believe you'd even think**_

_**Of bein' anyplace, anyplace but right here**_

Next we see Aiko and Hana riding Dumbo. Hana has her hands in the air and Hazuki snaps a picture.

Momoko: _**The grass maybe greener in the end, I swear**_

_**But you'll be wishin' you were here if you were there**_

All: _**It's wherever we go!**_

_**(Wherever we are, wherever we are,**_

_**Wherever we are, wherever we are**_

_**It's all right here)**_

Poppu: _**Excuse me officer**_

Momoko and Doremi are exploring the cave on Tom Sawyer Island and they accidentally get lost, but then Poppu comes to the rescue and leads them out of the cave. The two girls are grateful the red Ojamajo rescued them. Poppu just sighs and shakes her head.

Hazuki freaks out as Hana tries to drag her into the Haunted Mansion. Majorin clings to a lamp post, because Momoko's trying to drag her to 'it's a small world'. The others sweatdop as if to say 'You guys are embarrassing us!'

Doremi: _**If you're smart you know you wanna be **_

_**In our mix of white hot energy**_

_**It's all to welcome you**_

Jou-Sama is looking through one of the store windows on Main Street. A little girl and her family walk past her. Jou-Sama is surprised to see that the little girl is dressed up like her!

Hazuki: _**Time's so good**_

_**It's movin' way too fast**_

Poppu: _**If we could I know we'd make it last**_

We catch a shot of everyone riding on the carousel in Fantasyland.

Hana: _**It's all here for you**_

_**It's all here for you**_

_**It's all here for you**_

_**It's all right here**_

_**(Wherever we are, wherever we are (Aiko: C'mon)**_

_**Wherever we are, wherever we are (C'mon, let's go)**_

_**It's all right here (It's all right here))**_

Doremi and Hana hitch a ride on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Onpu, Poppu, Momoko, Aiko and Hazuki catch the show at the Enchanted Tiki Room. **(Ney, ney, I think the Tiki Room in Disney World is different than the one in Disneyland, but I'm not sure...)**

Jou-Sama: _**Any open road will take us anywhere**_

_**And as long as I'm with you, I won't care where**_

Majorin: _**And we can choose the desert or the sea**_

'_**Cause the good times are in front of you and me**_

Of course, Jou-Sama and Majorin are riding the Queen's favorite: The Mad Tea Party. While they do that, the girls ride on Space Mountain. After which, they grab a quick bite to eat somewhere.

Onpu: _**Why would you rather be anywhere else with me**_

_**I tell you man, it's all right here**_

_**(Wherever we are, wherever we are)**_

_**Check out the scenery**_

_**We won the lottery**_

_**I tell you man, it's all right here**_

Later in the day, as the sun was beating down, they got in line for Splash Mountain. And then we find Doremi trading pins with somebody.

Aiko: _**And I can't believe you'd even think**_

_**Of bein' anyplace, anyplace but right here**_

Momoko: _**The grass may be greener in the end, I swear**_

_**But you'll be wishin' you were here if you were there**_

Poppu: _**You wish you were here**_

_**You wish you were here**_

They take on the Astro Orbiter, the Jungle Cruise, Stitch's Great Escape, the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor! Dang, that's a lot to do in one day! Even my family and I couldn't do that much!

Doremi: _**And if I can make you wanna stay just one more day**_

_**Maybe everything would be okay**_

_**Come on**_

_**Oh, come on**_

_**Oh, come on**_

The Ojamajos are all arm-in-arm, walking in slow motion under Cinderella Castle.

All: _**It's all right here**_

_**(Wherever we are, wherever we are,**_

_**Wherevere we are, wherever we are,**_

_**It's all right here)**_

_**It's all right here**_

_**(Wherever we are, wherever we are, **_

_**Wherever we are, wherever we are,**_

_**It's all right here)**_

They dashed down Main Street U.S.A. and into Adventureland, where they got into line for their very favorite ride, Pirates of The Caribbean.

When the background song ended, They got in front of the Castle for a picture with Mickey Mouse! "CHIISU!!!" (Snap!)

* * *

After the montage had ended, we find the Ojamajos enjoying dinner at the Liberty Tree Tavern.

"Minna, that really was the best day ever!" Doremi said.

"I think it was even better than Disneyland!" Aiko said.

"We still have a few hours before they need us at the fireworks show." Hazuki said. "So what should we do for our last ride?"

"Which one? Which one?" Hana said.

"I don't know, but I think we've done them all." Momoko said.

"Why don't we catch the last showing of Mickey's PhilharMagic?" Onpu said.

"Nice idea, Onpu Mama!" Hana said.

"We agree!" The others went.

"Let's get going so the show doesn't start without us!" Poppu said.

They all zipped off back to Fantasyland, leaving Jou-Sama and Majorin at their table.

"Those Ojamajos left us with the bill. How mean..." Majorin said.

"Umm... Check, please?" Jou-Sama said.

* * *

**Yay!! New Chapter! Even though the story's almost over... And I'm sorry if it was kinda short, but oh well....**

**Ney, ney, Minna-San! I heard that in 2012, Disney will be expanding Fantasyland in Disney World in Orlando, Florida!!! I'm not lying people! It's true! Demo ne, if you guys don't believe me, you can just look it up on the net. I hear it's all gonna be so cool!**

**Anyway, next up is the Ojamajos's performance at the fireworks show 'Wishes'.**


	11. Witches At Wishes

Chapter 11: Witches At Wishes

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages," The announcer said, "for one night only at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, here they are... ... ... ... The Ojamajos!!"

The audience began to cheer and scream as loud as they could. The spotlights shined on the girls as they posed and introduced themselves. And yes, they are wearing their witch uniforms.

"_Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!" _

"_Pretti Witchi Onpu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Momoko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Poppu-Chi!"_

Jou-Sama took the mic and began her opening speech. "'What will you celebrate'? That's what Disney has been asking everyone during their 'Year Of A Million Dreams.' Are we here to celebrate our family? Our friends? Or just to celebrate the magic that is and always will be Disney. A dream starts off with a simple wish, but a dream needs your magic to make it come true. Once you enter through the gates of this Magic Kingdom, you will find that everything can be possible. Because when you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true." She ended by quoting Walt Disney, "I hope that we never lose sight of one thing. That this was all started by a mouse." **(Ohh, it sounds so inspirational!!)**

"Please song along with us, ney?" Onpu winked to the audience.

The Ojamajos had their band instruments and started playing their song.

Jou-Sama: _**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Makes no difference who you are**_

_**Anything your heart desires will come to you**_

_**If your heart is in your dream**_

_**No request is too extreme**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**As dreamers do**_

While the Ojamajos were playing, Majorin and Jou-Sama danced with each other, like when Cinderella danced with the Prince.

_**Fate is kind**_

_**She brings to those who love**_

_**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue**_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dreams come true**_

Then Onpu decided to do a solo!

Onpu: _**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Makes no difference who you are**_

_**Anything your heart desires will come to you**_

_**If your heart is in your dream**_

_**No request is too extreme**_

_**When you wish upon a star **_

_**As dreamers do**_

Now it was time for Magical Stage!

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE! Fireworks light up the skies of Disney World!"_

The booms, crackles, flashes and colors of fireworks began to burst over the Magic Kingdom. The audience 'Ooh'-ed and 'Ahh'-ed at the sparkly spectacle.

Onpu and Jou-Sama: _**Fate is kind**_

_**She brings to those who love**_

_**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue**_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dreams come true**_

Onpu: _**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dreams come true**_

Jou-Sama: _**Your dreams... come... true**_

On the final notes of the song, they all posed together. The fireworks kept popping in the sky as the audience clapped and cheered for the witches.

"Thank you everyone!" The Ojamajos said.

"We love you Ojamajos!" All the little kids said, holding out their hands, hoping to get an autograph or for one of the girls to touch them. Yeah, that would make their vacation.

* * *

And on their flight back to Misora...

"That was the best vacation ever." Doremi sighed.

"Yeah. It was better than Disneyland." Aiko said.

Momoko was munching on all the candy she bought. "I loved the German candy store at EPCOT's World Showcase. The gummy candies are better than the giant lollipops"

"I can only imagine the size of the cavities she's going to get." Majorin said. Jou-Sama was leaning on her, fast asleep.

"Where should we go next?" Onpu asked.

"I vote we go on a Disney Cruise!" Poppu said. "That would be fun, right?"

"Yeah, but I get seasick..." Hazuki said.

"We'll think about that someday." Onpu said.

"Next time we go to Disney World, we should ask Nekomimi-Sama and Inu-Sensei to come along!" Hana said, squeezing her Amelia plushie.

"And maybe Jim-Kun could come along too." Doremi said. She got hearts in her eyes as she thought about a certain Disney guy.

"Doremi-Chan..." The others sweatdropped.

* * *

**Phew! It's done! At least until the next story. Hmm, where will they head off to next? What do you guys think? Should our favorite witches go on the Disney Cruise? Hey, wait a minute! I've never been on the Disney Cruise, so why should they go before me?! That is not fair! Originally, this was supposed to be the final installment of the Ojamajo Theme Park Adventure Series, but I couldn't wait! That reminds me... I need to get back to work on the 'Hershey Park' story! I've kept you guys waiting long enough!**

**Demo ne, I hope you all enjoyed the story! I'll catch ya later!!**


End file.
